It still burns
by Golbezandcrew
Summary: Someone is remembering something. The darkness can impose on our hearts, but there is always a light that can dispell it.
1. Miss you

**No matter how much research I put into it, the results always come back the same... Sonic and crew don't belong to me.**

I couldn't do anything for her... I couldn't...

I couldn't save her...

I didn't even tell her...

Didn't tell her I loved her...

I loved the way she was always there for me...

The way her beautiful hair shined white in the light...

Like an angel...

I swear one day she would just sprout out wings and fly away to anywhere she wanted...

But then she would be leaving me...and she doesn't want to leave me...

I don't know why...

I don't know why she loved being by me...

Being with me for the sake of being by my side...

I remember when we first met...

You were so cute then...

I didn't like you so much then though...

I was always so ignorant... Hiding my feelings...

Just because of what? What am I hiding from?

_"Are you ok?"_

I turn only my head to meet the intruder of my thoughts... I should have recognised his voice... But I just don't care any more...

My counterpart stood not too far away from me. We were always so different. But then the same. We both care for humans.

We look remarkably alike too. One like light, one like darkness, but our destinations are the same. At least I think so...

I don't know any more.

"I miss her," I say softly. My voice, for once in a long time... had lost its dark touch from the death of someone so dear...

He sighed and lowered his head. _"Were trying to help you know...but we...don't know what to do..."_

He was right on that point... I've been so closed up since then.

_"But it's just... It was a long time ago..."_

"Maybe to you..." I turned away. "I will never forget her."

He finally left me to my thoughts once again.

And they instantly went to her... Oh how I wish it were me... You should have lived...

"I miss you..."

"But I'm sorry, I never told you... I love you..."

I got up, dropping the bouquet of flowers into the river below.

"I swear... we'll be together one day... I swear."

"I love you so much... I wish I told you..."

I walk off slowly leaving the area of sadness...

"I'll come to you this time... Amy"

My tears came to me and began to soak my blue fur.

**There ya go! Am I not EVIL! I killed Amy! EGADS! I actually got this inspiration from remembering my sisters' story. (SallyTheRabbit) One you haven't seen yet!**


	2. Damn you

**I'm sorry, I didn't say that properly... Sally has a story she is going to put up eventually that has Amy disappear for a while... not die. I don't think she'd kill Amy, even if I dared her to... Anyway the story is Chains Unbroken, the non-existing second chapter. That will eventually be put up...but not yet.**

**As everyone else here on this wonderful site. As everyone else, I don't own the characters of any copyright information, which includes Sonic, sadly, enough for all of you.**

**Sonic POV...**

Compared to my normal running, I slowly trudged home. It didn't matter anyway...

Eggman wasn't around any more either...

I try not to think of how that happened... But as everything else... It comes back to me.

Not right now though... The sky is clouded, just like my mind. I think it's going to rain. But does anyone seriously care?

I come to my home... Yeah, I have one... Got it a few years ago when I got sick of everything.

Normal looking yard... A bit of trash though, I think some kids did that... Don't know why... Don't care.

'Wait a minute... This isn't my house...' I looked up... This was an apartment building... A few years ago it was pink...

I remember... Amy managed to con the landlord to let her paint it pink... What the heck was she thinking?

What was she thinking?

She thought... No. She knew she loved me... She knew a lot of things and I continued to ignore her... But I just didn't want her to get hurt...

What was she doing?

I wonder what she was doing... before she died... before _that_ happened...

Before I lost everything... My adventure... My life...

When she died... I felt my heart rip into, not half, but thousands of pieces. Each piece burning with pain, sorrow, sadness...

But it never stopped burning...

I had to turn away and walk back a little before I got on the right track to my home...

I can't believe all the times I ignored her though... I mean I'm shocked she doesn't hate me...

Didn't...

Didn't hate me...

I came to my door and just firmly hit my head on it before I opened it... I didn't hit my head hard... Just sort of try getting my brain in gear... But then again, I may be causing brain damage... And I was told that it's bad...

I swung the door back, if it closed or not, I don't know... Not like there is anything to steal here anyway.

I just went straight to my couch and crashed onto causing it to creak in recoil as it bounced me a little.

Staring at the floor... That's got to be my best pastime now. I can see the handle of a knife, just poking out from under it...

I keep it there... Just in case, I ever get the guts... Sometimes I want to but then I start to think and I can't...

What would everyone think of me? If I did that, would Amy be happy? Or would she be sad? Tails, Knuckles... What would they think? Tails has always looked up to me...

It's no use, no matter how much I think it would always make everything better... It comes back and kicks me in the butt...

I guess that's just how life is...but why her...why then...

_"You know, you should stop leaving this door open... Someone might just decide to come in and kill you one day..."_

I looked back over my shoulder to the door...Ugh it's him again...

"Then let them come..." I can't believe it, I let that dark voice take over again... I wish I could just tell him to go away...but I just don't want him to... I wish I could tell him how I feel, but there is no point. I turned away. I can't help it...

_"What would she think of you right now... Hmmm?" He said that tauntingly? What? Was her death a joke to him?_

I can't believe he just said that... I turned around quickly and he was gone and the door was open... Damn him... He'll pay for that...

"SHADOW!" I screamed and ran outside... I looked up and down the road but there was no sign of him...

**"SHADOW!"** I shouted more angrily. I could hear a bit of laughing... But where the heck was it coming from...


End file.
